


I’ll Have What He’s Having [M4F] [F4F]

by brownpollypocket



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, GFE, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bfe, good girl, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownpollypocket/pseuds/brownpollypocket
Summary: You and your girlfriend decided to spend dinner at your favorite fancy schmancy restaurant in town. It’s a bit of the same ‘ol until you spot a couple across from you being a little handsy with each other…so why not have a little fun for yourselves too?
Kudos: 1





	I’ll Have What He’s Having [M4F] [F4F]

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s Note:  
> Hello, I hope you’re doing well <3 This script is for VA performers on Reddit. Please send any questions or comments you may have for me to my Reddit account (brownpollypocket) :) Have fun with this, lovely! You are free to improvise wherever and however you see fit. All SFX and performance suggestions are completely optional. All characters are over the age of eighteen and you should be too tbh. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Key:  
> [Brackets] = Actions & SFX  
> (Parenthesis) = Performance Suggestions
> 
> All Suggested SFX:  
> General restaurant ambience (soft music, knives and forks clinking, drinks poured, etc.), fabric rustling, & scooting/shifting on a chair/cushion

[general restaurant ambience: soft chatter, forks clinking against plates, etc.] 

I’m about 1000% sure we had the calamari last week. 

No, that was the week before that…or last month? Either way, I think we should do the tomato and mozzarella?

(faux offense) I do not hate mozzarella. It just barely tastes like anything alone on pizza. 

(to the waiter) Oh hi, we’ll have the—oh. Right. We’ll take that. Thank you. 

(back to listener) …They even remember the wine we get. I should have asked for vodka straight. 

Maybe the whole bottle. 

Exactly. Probably worth a month’s rent here. 

(pause)

(voice drops just above a whisper) Baby…baby, look. No, no in the other booth. The booth across from ours—wait, don’t be obvious about it. 

It’s not *that* dark in here.

They are. 

I am sure. Look at how close they are, her head’s practically on his chest, his hand’s going…aaand there it goes. (soft laugh) I heard that gasp all the way over here. 

(pause)

He is really going at it. It really, really isn’t as dark as they seem to think it is in here. 

Yeah. And she’s going to end up yanking the table cloth off soon.

They haven’t even touched their food either. 

(another laugh) I’m not. It’s just that they’re so obvious they might as well be fucking on the table. 

(pause) 

Anyway, if we’re going to end up sharing again I’m gonna get the pappardelle dish then. Or maybe the penne…babe? Baby?

You’re breathing so fast. You’ve got this death grip on the seat cushion. 

It’s not nothing. (pause) She’s about to come undone over there, isn’t she?

[your girlfriend looks about ready to do the same. the speaker scoots closer to her, leans in.]

(voice drops) You want me to finger fuck you too? 

[the speaker’s fingers begin to graze along the soft fabric of their girlfriend’s dress under the table, slowly pulling it higher and higher.]

You know one of my favorite things about this dress? How easy it is…to pull…the skirt…up…to here.

Ah, those pretty thighs opening for me. Is that a ‘yes?’

Good. 

(pause)

I can feel just how wet you are through the fabric. Who knew you were such a voyeur?

This is telling me otherwise though. 

Such soft lace along the edges. Should I start with one finger or two?

(to the waiter back with wine) Ah, you’re back. 

Thank you. 

(back to the listener) You want the caprese salad? Babe?

(pause)

(back to the waiter) The menu’s still a little overwhelming. We’ll take two. Thanks. 

(pause) (soft laugh)

If you’re going to breathe that hard with the waiter so close then *we* might as well fuck on the table. And you never answered my question, babe.

(another sweet laugh. your girlfriend’s out of it) 

Not about the salad.

I’ll start with one. Move all this little lace to the side and…

[the speaker slips one finger inside. slowly, almost too slow.]

Fuck. 

I would’ve asked them to keep going if I knew they’d make you this wet. 

How does it feel, baby? How does it feel when I slip my finger in and out? (slow) In and out. In and out. 

It does? How about…two fingers? What if I curl them just like..?

Shhh, shhh. You wouldn’t want these lovely patrons noticing us, would you? Wouldn’t want us to get escorted out before we order our entrees, right?

Of course you wouldn’t. 

[the torture continues through this section below as the pace of the speaker’s fingers pick up in tempo gradually; especially feel free to improv here.]

Why don’t you read off a couple things you’re thinking of getting? Go on.

Ooh, classic. 

I’m going to have to watch you pick off all the basil for that one. 

What was that? I couldn’t quite understand you. 

Mushroom. Mushroom what?

Ah, risotto. What else?

What else, baby? Keep reading. 

Good girl. 

You’re clenching around my fingers. Are you going to be as loud as her? 

Are you?

That’s right. You’re going to be a good girl and you’re going to cum around my fingers without a sound. 

[their girlfriend reaches and rides the waves of her orgasm out with the lines below.]

There we go. There we go. 

Come on. 

Come on. Cum around my fingers. 

Shhh. That’s right. Good girl. Good girl. 

Fuck, baby.

(soft laugh) Don’t forget to breathe. 

[the speaker slips their fingers out slowly, slides their hand up along their girlfriend’s thigh before they taste her on their fingers]

I don’t think I need the caprese anymore.

(to the waiter after a surprise arrival)

(caught slightly off-guard) We’re fine.

Oh, no. We like the wine. Love it. We’ve been a bit…busy with discussions and things…

She’s well. Right, babe?

Babe?

She skipped lunch is all. 

No rush. We should’ve been better about that. 

Thank you. 

(pause)

(back to the listener) Wow *we* really, really should just fuck on the table. 

Well, I know I have a better poker face than you. Actually, I don’t think you have one.

It’s cute. 

(pause)

You okay?

Good.

[the speaker starts slipping down underneath the table, pushing past the table cloth.]

(voice drops back down low for this section below)

(sarcastic) No, I’m going to the rooftop. (laughs) Yes, I’m going under the table. 

I dropped my fork. 

The salad one. No, the dessert one? I can’t tell the difference. 

(pause) (all joking gets put to the side)

You know why. I wanna taste you. 

I want these thighs first.

[kisses start and continue through the line below (place them where you see fit), starting from the listener’s knee to her inner thigh]

(slow) I want to taste you. I want you all over my mouth. I want you to cum against my tongue. I want you. 

[the speaker slides off the girlfriend’s panties]

I’ll keep this pretty lace safe. 

[one more kiss here]

Can I?

(like the speaker’s been waiting years for a ‘yes.’) Thank you. 

[~cunnilingus ensues~ before and throughout the lines below; especially feel free to improv here as well]

Let me just slide my tongue against this swollen clit.

There we go.

You taste…so good, baby

Don’t grind, don’t grind. Keep still or I’ll have to stop.

Good girl. 

I can feel you tensing all over. And not a peep. Such a good girl. 

Yes, cum for me. Cum for me. 

Oh, oh *he’s* coming? The waiter—

[aaaand the cunnilingus pauses as the waiter heads back to them and places plates on the table above…] 

Still there?

(pause)

[…but things are taking much too long and the speaker continues their tasting and teasing throughout the section below again.]

(voice drops again)

Answer him, baby. 

(soft laugh ‘cause she’s having a bit of a difficult time)

Answer.

You’re trembling. Let me just grip these thighs tight.

Aaand he’s gone…

Good job, baby. 

[the teasing is over. the speaker is relentless as they taste their girlfriend. the quiet sounds of the speaker’s moans are the only noises they make as they taste her long enough to feel her shaking against them and then…]

That’s right. Cum for me again. 

Please, please cum for me. 

Shhh, shhhh. There we go, there we go. 

Good girl. 

[leave some breathing time for the come down for literal breaths and soft kisses to her inner thighs.]

Such a good girl. 

That was—

What?

Don’t come up yet?

How many?

Oh, just one table? I can come up if only one table noticed.

Oh. 

The party of ten. Great. 

(pause)

(a short and quiet giggle while the speaker waits)

[a couple of playful kisses]

(laughs) I’m not starting anything. I just wanted to kiss your thighs again. 

[one more kiss there]

(pause)

We’re good?

[the speaker shuffles their way back up beside their girlfriend, still about a moment away from giggling again]

Ah, the waiter noticed? 

I’ve always been bad at whispering. 

And you were practically fucking my face then too. 

(laughs) What? Okay, okay. 

We’ll make sure to leave him a huge tip.


End file.
